My Chase for the Justice League Around the Globe!
by zat'n'katelgurl08
Summary: Describes the journey of a fish-out-of-water reporter, and how she inadvertently discovers the identities of the Justice League superheros...


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters involved with the Justice League, or anything having to do with DC Comics…so please don't sue me over this! 

Author's Note: Hiya, FanFiction!! This is my first story ever, which I wrote for an AP Human Geography class assignment. I ended up having fun with it, so I decided to post it as my first go at writing. Hope you guys enjoy it! (P.S.: Critique honestly please!)

I was a 20-something fresh out of college and by some miracle I landed an internship at the Daily Planet as a reporter/photographer. To prove myself worthy of working with the best of the best, my editor-in-chief Perry White sent me on a mission to uncover the biggest story of the century: what are the true identities of the members of the Justice League? Since he has no idea where they are, he sent me to the locations where they were last sighted, which are scattered all over the world. And while I was excited for this opportunity, it's not the required travel immunizations or the dangerous trail I had to follow in order to find them that made me nervous… it's the fact that I would have to travel in a plane 40,000 feet over the earth in order to get there. (Holy headache, Batman!)

The first stop on my adventurous journey for the truth was the city of Gotham where Batman had tracked Poison Ivy. He arrived to find her attempting to make Madison Square Garden her own personal Eden. When she discovered Batman hiding in the shadows of her creation, she sent her carnivorous plants to eat him alive. As I sat there in the commentator's booth watching what unfolded before me, I wound up my camera to take pictures but didn't realize the flash on the camera was on. When I snapped the first photo, Ivy's attention (and that of her plants) was suddenly veered towards me, but for some reason, instead of running my butt off, I stood there frozen.

In that split second when her monstrous flora was headed for me, all I could think of was to take another picture. It seemed to be a logical course action because her plants were blinded by the flash and started spewing acid everywhere - on the bleachers, and on Ivy herself.

As I ducked for cover, the distraction gave Batman enough time to release himself from the clutches of the villainous vines, and take off his burning mask before the acid seared his skin. Soon everything was calm and all there was left was a body and the smell of burned collard greens. When Batman was dusting of the soil from his suit and cleaning his wounds, he suddenly felt a presence and whipped around holding a bat-shaped dagger in his hand only to find a petite woman wearing $20 in clothes and holding a camera with wide eyes.

I was staring into the face of Bruce Wayne.

I was in total shock not just because I figured out he was Batman, but also because I was star-struck and had the hugest crush on him. After five of the longest seconds of my life, Batman turned and flashed out of sight.

But before he left in the Batmobile, he turned his head and said, "Please don't tell anyone". Before I could give him an answer, the cockpit closed and he raced into the night. I stood there alone, with my camera in my hand, and the only whisper that came out my mouth was, "You got it…"

Before I could go to my next location, I had to buy a whole new wardrobe because I was used to the cold weather of Metropolis. When I arrived in Egypt, I was greeted by a miniature gnome-like man with a bald head and a grey mustache. Lois Lane recommended that I find the assistant to the head of archeology at the University of Cairo. She thought something else was going on because the workers down in the caves of Hamunaptra had been digging for months but the logs stated that nothing was found.

When I arrived at the University, the little man gave me a list of the professors in order to find the head of the caves project, Professor Hal Gordon. When Lois described him to me, I pictured a senior bookworm who always got picked last on the high school sports teams.

But when I walked into a classroom full of students, my expectations were completely shot: the man standing at the front of the class was a 30-year-old 6-foot-4 white male with black hair and a dashing smile. The man was hot!

After the class adjourned, I skipped to the front of the lecture hall and introduced myself. He was so dreamy, I couldn't mouth the words that were forming in my brain before he smiled and said, "You must be Ms. Robles." We shook hands and headed off to the east side of the city.

With my camera in hand, I followed him down into the caves and he explained the research he was conducting on the artifacts still in the cave. As I looked on the wall, it seemed as though I kept seeing a repeated symbol, a black circle with a line through it surrounded by precious emerald jewels. As he was chipping away at a half-excavated doorknob, I began a series of questions.

"Why did you choose this particular cave, Professor? Have you been sexfull - _successful _- rather- in finding anything of interest?" Before he could answer my question, the worker down the hall had accidently chipped off a huge piece off of a wall and the cave started to rumble. I looked above me to see pebbles and sand descending on both me and the professor.

Soon, the ceiling was breaking off and falling into the other entrance to the cave, and we were trapped. Professor Gordon pushed me to the ground and I crouched in fear as chunks of the pillar were about to fall on us, but nothing happened.

I looked up to see a strange green ora forming as a sphere of protection around us, and this force was emanating from the ring on his left hand.

I met his gaze and realized what I had just witnessed: this man was the Green Lantern.

When the rumbling had ceased, the rescue crews had dug us out. I was washing up in the Botany lab at the University when he walked in. "I know you're a reporter," he started, "but I was wondering if we could keep what just happened between us."

Before he left, I nodded in accordance while my gaze drifted to his hands. My hopes seemed to be shot out of the sky when I found a silver band on his right ring finger. _There goes my fantasy…_

My next arrival was at Greece, Italy were I decided to take a break from the excitement of chasing the Justice League members to view the Olympics games. I was going to be staying with my best friend Iris whose fiancée Barry was competing the next morning.

It was a beautiful day with sunny skies and very hot men while preparing for the 50-yard-dash which was taking place in the Toumba Stadium in Athens. Iris and I were driving to the stadium when suddenly the car in front of us came to a halt. We rear-ended his car. He got out of his car to yell at us, but before the accusations could leave his lips, all 3 of us were confronted with what seemed like the outskirts of Hell itself.

A long wall of fire had zoomed across the end of the road and the man, Iris and I were surrounded by flames. At the time, I thought we might be alright because the flame was far away from us, but I didn't see that the car of the man in front of us was leaking gas. Within a split-second his car had burst into flames and he was burned alive, and from the wall of fire, a man with a silver suit and a gun stalked towards us.

Shocked and sobbing, Iris and I thought we were going to die right then and there.

But then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw a flash of light that wasn't from the fire. Through my tears I saw that the wall of fire was completely gone. But before I could exclaim out loud the flash had rushed over to me and Iris, and we were whisked off to a completely different place.

When I opened my eyes, I saw a completely different type of stadium; this one had huge horned bulls running around in them. I couldn't believe it. We were now Madrid, Spain!

I stood up and exclaimed, "How the hell did we get here so fast?!"

But I received no answer because a tall man in a tight red jumpsuit was holding Iris in his arms, and they looked fairly cozy. I walked up to them and said, "Look, man, I appreciate the fact that you just save our lives, but my friend is gonna get married soon. And in that outfit, you leave nothing to the imagination. So, please step back."

With a confused look on his face, he turned to Iris and asked, "Is that her?" As she nodded, they again embraced each other. I was sort of agitated because I had known Iris since we were kids and I knew she loved her fiancé. He stepped back to make sure she wasn't hurt, and I saw a yellow lightning blot on his chest.

I looked back and forth between the two, and suddenly put two and two together in my head. "No way… Your engaged to the Flash?"

I had decided to go home after the excitement from my last unplanned adventure. So when I arrived at my Metropolis apartment, I crashed on the sofa. I hadn't even closed my eyes when my cell phone started ringing.

I wasn't going to pick it up but before I knew it I was talking to Jimmy Olsen. He told me that Lois had been missing since I had left and that a package had just arrived at my office. So I got up and headed for the Daily Planet.

When I got there, I opened the box on my desk to find a large cylindrical crystal. When I tried to pick it up, there was a flash of light, and the next thing I know, I was in the middle of a freezing blizzard with the crystal in my hand and my feet numb from the ice. I later discovered that I had been transported to the North Pole.

A immediately begin walking in my open-toed stilettos to find shelter from the storm. I must have been walking for hours but I finally found the strangest kind of salvation I had ever come across.

What lay before me was a huge ice and crystal castle. I summoned up what energy I had left to run towards it. I got inside and felt a warm ora but wasn't sure if I was really warm or if my body was reacting to so much cold.

I saw two images in the blinding light of the ice castles caverns. One of them was Lois. She kept screaming at the other figure, "How could you not tell me!?" I was surprised at the gall she had for yelling at this person before her because it turned out to be a man with a bright blue and red suit with a yellow "S" on his chest. "You and I have been friends for the longest time," Lois continued, "and all you said was that you knew the chump, Clark, not that you are the chump."

_Hold up! Clark Kent is Superman?! _

I cursed at myself for not having my camera with me. I guess it made sense though. Lois did know Clark for a long time and from what she told me, she never got a good look at Superman's face, despite the numerous times he saved her life. I crawled closer to the ledge to hear the conversation better when it broke off and I was suddenly falling to my death. As my entire life flashed before my eyes, I squeezed the crystal that was still in my hand and another flash of light flooded over me…

I was standing in my office again covered in ice. At that very moment , my boss walked into the room.

"So, did you figure out any of the identities? I smell a Pulitzer!"

I paused for a second and turned towards him, calmly saying, "I got nothin', boss..."


End file.
